


Holiday Special

by yellowleather



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: A Christmas Carol, M/M, holiday movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowleather/pseuds/yellowleather





	Holiday Special

Harry stretched on the couch in his quarters and waited for Tom to return to his side. The VCR player Tom was fiddling with whirred to life and images finally appeared on the monitor.

“Couldn’t we have just started a holonovel?” Harry asked, impatiently.

Tom gave him a hurt look and scoffed. “I brought this thing all the way from 1996. This is classic 20th century technology!”

“I’m still not sure how you managed to go shopping while fighting Starling.” Harry rested his arm on the back of the couch so Tom could lean against his chest.

“Shopping clears my head. I’ve had some of my greatest ideas while browsing the aisles. Now can we watch this?” Tom settled in next to Harry and sighed contentedly.

He’d picked up a few random movies - Grumpy Old Men, Indecent Proposal, Much Ado About Nothing. But the ones Tom was really excited about were the Christmas films. He’d already convinced Harry to watch Home Alone 1 and 2 (which led to Tom sqeaking out “ _Harry. Haaaarrrrrryyyyyy_ ” for a solid ten minutes) Next up was A Christmas Carol and Tom was grinning ear to ear. He’d heard this story his whole life and couldn’t wait to experience it using old tech.

Harry had had other plans for their time off duty. This was the first time in weeks that they’d had more than a lunch break together and he wanted to make use of the shared rec time. Tom scooted closer and propped his legs up on the table in front of them and leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry dropped his arm from the back of the couch to settle on Tom’s hip, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the fabric that covered Tom’s most sensitive spot.

Tom looked up at Harry, who kept his eyes focused on the monitor in front of them. The blonde man smiled and gave Harry’s neck a quick kiss before returning to the screen. Harry looked down at Tom and raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you wanted to watch the movie?”

“I do! I just really wanted to do that too.” Tom said, never taking his eyes away from the movie.

“Ah.” Was all Harry said.

The two men watched in contented silence. Not far in to the film, Harry lost interest. He was more concerned with Tom’s steady breathing and the small sliver of skin that peaked out between the pilot’s pants and shirt. Harry ran his fingertips over the smooth skin making Tom squirm.

“Hey.” Tom whined.

Harry laughed and moved the shirt out of the way to lay his warm palm on Tom’s waist. He kept his hand still until Tom relaxed again. When he was sure Tom was invested in the film, Harry began his slow exploration of Tom’s pale skin. The tip of his middle finger had just made it under the waistband of Tom’s pants when the blonde sat up abruptly and smashed a button on the remote, pausing on an image of Mr. Scrooge and Jacob Marley.

Tom pulled his shirt over his head and turned to Harry.

“Fuck the movie.” Tom said, full of lust.

Harry grinned and laughed as he pushed Tom down on the opposite side of the couch, and kissed the blonde hard.


End file.
